Mencoba Selingkuh
by Gasuga
Summary: [SVT] Seungkwan yang penasaran dan Hansol tetap biasa saja. SVT Vernon x Seungkwan. Verkwan. Boonon.


**Mencoba Selingkuh**

 **SEVENTEEN Vernon x Seungkwan**

 **and others**

Seungkwan sedang serius memerhatikan dua sejoli yang sedang bertengkar di depan rumah Hansol. Itu sepupu Hansol, namanya Samuel dan dia sedang bertengkar dengan pacarnya yang Seungkwan sendiri tidak tahu namanya.

Seungkwan mengernyitkan dahi saat Samuel tiba-tiba masuk rumah dengan wajah sekecut jeruk nipis.

"Ada apa, Muel?" Tanyanya saat anak berusia enam belas tahun itu duduk di depannya. Wajahnya masih saja tidak enak dilihat.

"Aku putus lagi dengan pacarku, Kak. Dia kekanakan sekali." Jawab Samuel.

"Memangnya dia kenapa?" Kan, Seungkwan jadi sedikit penasaran.

"Aku dituduh selingkuh, gara-gara kemarin dia lihat aku jalan berdua dengan kakak wakil ketua osis di sekolah. Terus dia minta putus. Padahal, kemarin itu aku pinjam buku. Tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkan aku."

Seungkwan hanya bisa terus mengernyitkan dahinya, tanpa bisa merespon. Dia rasa, memang benar pacar Samuel itu kekanakan. Masa baru begitu saja sudah minta putus, tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Samuel, lagi!

Benar-benar, deh!

"Halah, kamu dan pacarmu kan memang putus-nyambung terus! Sudah tiga kali selama dua bulan ini kan?"

Hansol datang-datang langsung menepuk kerutan di dahi Seungkwan, yang malah membuat pemuda berpipi tembam itu kaget sekaget-kagetnya mendengar pernyataan Hansol barusan.

"Serius tiga kali dalam dua bulan? Gila." Ucapnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Pernah lebih parah malah, Boo." dan Hansol dapat gerutuan dari sepupunya.

"Memangnya enak apa, putus-nyambung begitu? Bukannya malah bikin tidak nyaman?" Tanya Seungkwan lagi.

Samuel menarik nafasnya. "Yah sebenarnya sih aku juga tidak mau begitu, kak. Pacar-eh, mantanku saja yang memang suka begitu. Sayang saja, aku sudah cinta sekali padanya."

"Gambel kamu. Kecil-kecil sudah lancar sekali bilang cinta. Padahal duit saja masih minta Mama Papa." Hansol menoyor kepala Samuel pelan dan langsung mendapat jenggutan di ubun-ubun dari Seungkwan.

"Sendirinya tidak punya kaca, ya?!" Sungut Samuel.

Lalu Hansol tertawa dan merangkul Seungkwan yang memang ada di sampingnya.

"Tapi Sol, kita kan selama tiga tahun ini tidak pernah tuh bertengkar sampai segitunya, sampai mau putus segala. Aku jadi penasaran, apa kamu tidak pernah cemburu denganku?" Seungkwan menatap Hansol dengan bibir sedikit dikerutkan.

"Tidak. Kenapa harus? Kan kamu sayangnya cuma sama aku." Hansol menaik-turunkan alisnya benerapa kali sambil tersenyum iseng.

"Jijik, kak." Ditimpuklah wajah Hansol dengan bantal sofa oleh Samuel. Anak itu langsung beranjak dan pergi ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Oh iya, Samuel memang tinggal bersama keluarga Hansol. Kurang lebih sudah satu setengah tahun ini.

Dan Seungkwan hanya tidak menyangka, Samuel yang dulunya manis sekali, lucu sekali, imut sekali, akan berubah secepat ini saat dia masuk SMA. Sekarang sudah paham cinta-cintaan.

"Boo, aku ada di sampingmu, loh," Hansol mengerling.

Seungkwan berdecak sekali, "Sudah tau, Sol, ih!"

Dia beranjak dari sofa, langsung pergi begitu saja. Dan entah kenapa mood-nya jadi jelek sekali seharian ini.

Seungkwan berdiri di depan Mingyu yang sembawa seplastik es jeruk peras. Mingyu wajahnya terlihat bingung, dan dia menggaruk dahinya.

"Apa, Kwan?" Tanyanya langsung. Dia suka sih bicara pada Seungkwan, suka sekali malah. Tapi pacarnya yang galak sekali sudah menunggu es jeruk perasnya. Jadi dia harus buru-buru mengantarkan pesanan si pujaan hati.

"Ayo kita pacaran, Gyu! Aku mau mencoba selingkuh. Sekaliiiii saja, ya ya ya?" Wajahnya serius, tapi tangannya Seungkwan terlihat bergetar. Dia gemetaran. DJ Boo kita yang biasanya tidak pernah tidak percaya diri apalagi sampai gemetar di depan orang, sekarang melakukannya, bergetar di depan banyak orang.

'SRAKK!'

Seungkwan terjatuh ke belakang dengan pantat yang rasanya ngilu sekali.

"Kukira Soonyoung masih jomblo, selingkuh saja dengannya." Suara itu dingin sekali, dan sebenarnya sarat akan ancaman.

Itu Wonwoo, pacar Mingyu yang galak sekali seperti macan.

Dan Seungkwan langsung balik menjambak poni Wonwoo yang sudah sedikit panjang.

"Yang benar saja, masa kamu menyuruhku selingkuh dengan orang gila sepertinya? Kamu gila, ya?"

"Loh, katanya tadi mau ajak Mingyu jadi selingkuhan, aku kan cuma menyarankan orang yang belum punya pacar. Mingyu kan sudah. Tidak lihat ya?"

Bicaranya sih pelan, santai seperti di pantai, tapi auranya itu, sudah berapi-api. Tangan Seungkwan yang masih menjambak pelan poni Wonwoo saja rasanya sudah kepanasan.

"Ah sudah ah, malas sama kak Wonwoo. Tidak seru, huh!" Seungkwan lari meninggalkan dua orang yang sekarang sedang tatap-menatap.

"Maklum kak, aku kan ganteng." Ucap Mingyu sambil nyengir kuda.

"Kwan, sana kamu pergi saja. Apasih, jangan ganggu aku dan Gege!" Ketus Minghao sambil mendorong-dorong pundak Seungkwan.

"Ayolah, Hao. Aku mau bicara pada kak Jun. Sebentaaaar saja." Mohon Seungkwan dengan mata yang dibuat semelas mungkin.

"Bicara apa, biar aku yang sampaikan." Minghao tetap mendorong-dorong bahu Seungkwan.

"Sampaikan bagaimana, jarak kita bertiga bahkan cuma sejengkalan tangannya Mingyu, ih!"

"Yasudah sana, jauh-jauh makanya."

Mau tidak mau Seungkwan mengalah, mundur setengah langkah ke belakang. Jaraknya dengan hidung Minghao cuma satu setengah jengkal.

"Jadi kamu mau apa, Kwan? Eh, tapi aku tidak menawarimu makanan ya."

Seungkwan memutar bola matanya. "Aku mau jadikan kak Jun sebagai selingkuhanku."

Jun yang mendengarnya sih sudah senyum-senyum sendiri. Tapi Minghao, lemot-lemot begitu teriakannya lumayan bikin kuping Seungkwan perih, sih.

Sampai-sampai dia balas teriak dan lari begitu saja. Lelah juga membujuk Minghao supaya mengalah darinya. Padahal mereka sudah berteman dari kecil. Tapi Minghao tetap tidak pernah mau mengalah darinya.

Hansol sedang latihan basket bersama senior-senior di clubnya, dan tidak sengaja dia melihat Seungkwan yang berlarian entah ingin ke mana. Ini sudah dua kali anak itu bolak-balik.

Padahal Seungkwan biasanya sudah nongkrong di pinggir lapangan basket dengan bekal, minuman segar, dan handuk di pangkuannya sambil menyoraki 'Hansol Hansol Semangat Hansol', begitu.

Jadi Hansol menghentikan permainannya dan berjalan ke pinggir. Memanggil nama Seungkwan cukup keras tapi tidak cukup membuat anak itu berhenti berlarian dan menoleh padanya.

Hansol gemas, jadi dia berlari kecil mengikuti Seungkwan yang sepertinya sedang terburu-buru. Tapi sesampainya di belokan yang tadi pacarnya lewati, Hansol sudah tidak melihat wujud Seungkwan lagi. Jadi dia kebingungan, putar sana-sini, melongok sana-sini dan tetap tidak menemukan pacarnya.

Sampai dia bertemu dengan Jihoon, teman satu club vokal Seungkwan. "Kak, lihat Seungkwan tidak?"

Jihoon berhenti sebentar, melihat arah belakangnya dan menunjuk ke lorong di sana. "Lihat, dari tadi lari-larian dan sikapnya aneh sekali. Dia kenapa, sih?"

Hansol yang seharian ini memang belum bertemu Seungkwan malah memasang ekspresi bingung. Kenyataannya memang dia tidak tahu kalau Seungkwan sedang aneh. Aneh yang bagaimana juga dia tidak tahu.

"Memang dia kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku kira kamu sedang bertengkar hebat dengannya, makanya dia jadi gila."

"Hah, apa, sih?" Hansol menggaruk belakang telinganya yang tidak gatal. Alih-alih bingung saja.

"Ah tidak tahu. Kamu lihat sendiri saja. Dia sedang di ruang kelas 219, tuh." Lalu Jihoon berlalu.

Hansol jadi berlari kecil setelah mengetahui meberadaan Seungkwan. Rasanya dia sudah rindu sekali, ingin cepat-cepat memeluk pacarnya itu.

"Bo-"

"Jadi pacarku ya, kak?"

Yang di lihat Hansol sekarang, Seungkwan sedang mengatupkan kedua tangannya, dan matanya dibuat se-puppy mungkin. Ugh, Hansol akan gemas sekali kalau dia tidak mendengar ucapan pacarnya barusan.

Ucapan itu bukan untuk dia. Melainkan untuk seorang pemuda yang dipanggil kakak oleh Seungkwan juga olehnya. Malahan, pemuda itu adalah sepupu dekat Hansol. Choi Seungcheol.

"Kamu kenapa, sih? Sakit, ya? Apa Hansol tidak memberimu makan?" Tanya Seungcheol yang dibarengi dengan tangannya memegang dahi Seungkwan.

"Aku serius, kak. Jadilah pacarku, ya? Ya?"

Kali ini Seungkwan merengut mendekati Seungcheol, bahkan dahinya sudah menempel pada dada sepupu Hansol itu.

Hansol yang melihatnya, cuma garuk-garuk pipi. Dia tidak paham ada apa.

Karena di depan pintu ada Yoon Jeonghan, jadi Hansol menepuk pundaknya. "Ini ada apa, kak?"

Jeonghan menoleh ke Hansol lalu mengangkat bahu. "Pacarmu sepertinya kurang perhatian, ya Sol? Pacar orang pun diminta jadi selingkuhan. Dari tadi sudah ada dua orang yang bilang padaku."

Hansol masih garuk-garuk pipi. Apa sih maksudnya, pikirnya.

"Itu ada Hansol,"

Hansol mendengar namanya disebut, lalu dia menoleh.

"Sana ajak dia bicara kalau kamu sedang marah padanya. Aku mau ke kantin nih, lapar." Seungcheol mencubit pipi tembam Seungkwan sambil tertawa renyah lalu mengangkat kedua alisnya saat menarik tangan Jeonghan dan berpapasan dengan Hansol.

"Pacarmu sedang bosan atau bagaimana?" Pertanyaan itu tidak perlu jawaban karena Seungcheol sudah keluar duluan.

"Sol." Seungkwan sudah ada di depan Hansol dengan bibirnya yang dikerucutkan.

"Apa, Boo?"

"Kamu lihat yang barusan?"

Hansol mengangguk dua sekali.

"Lalu tidak marah padaku?"

Hansol mengangguk sekali.

"Ck!" Seungkwan berdecak lalu keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Hansol, juga meninggalkan orang-orang yang dari tadi melihat keanehannya.

"Boo!"

Panggilan Hansol pun tidak diindahkan.

Hansol datang ke rumah Seungkwan dengan sekotak martabak dua belas rasa, sekotak pizza yang sedang diskon 30%, dua kotak susu coklat 250ml, dan sebotol minuman segar kesekaan Seungkwan.

Sebenarnya Hansol masih tidak tahu Seungkwan kenapa, soalnya pacarnya itu tidak mau bertemu dengannya selama di kampus tadi, ditelfon tidak diangkat, dichat pun tidak dibalas. Jadi Hansol langsung datangi rumah Seungkwan dengan bawa banyak makanan.

Dia tahu makanan-makanan itu tidak sehat, tapi Seungkwan suka, jadi dia bawa.

Hansol masuk ke kamar Seungkwan di lantai dua. Kamarnya bersih dan wangi sekali, Hansol suka. Dia duduk di bed berukurang besar punya Seungkwan dan meletakkan makanannya di meja samping tempat tidur.

Dia tidak melihat Seungkwan, tapi suara air mengucur sudah membuat Hansol tahu kalau ada Seungkwan di dalam kamar mandi. Jadi dia baring-baring saja di kasur super empuk milik pacarnya.

Sampai terdengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Seungkwan keluar dari sana hanya pakai handuk yang dililitkan di pinggangnya.

"Hansol?"

Lalu Hansol membalik badannya jadi tengkurap. "Pakai baju dulu, Kwan." Ucapnya dengan wajah merah padam.

Seungkwan sih santai-santai saja. Lagian dia sudah sering lihat Hansol tidak pakai baju atasan. Jadi dia kira biasa saja kalau dia tidak pakai baju atasan. Tapi Seungkwan tetap menurut dan memakai baju.

"Kenapa ke sini?"

Pertanyaan Seungkwan aneh sampai membuatnya gemas sendiri.

"Aku tidak boleh ke sini?"

"Tidak,"

Hansol langsung duduk.

"Tidak, maksudku bukan begitu."

Dan Hansol kembali tiduran.

Seungkwan duduk di samping perut Hansol dengan kaki yang diduduki, dia tidak bisa duduk bersila.

Hansol tidak bicara lagi, tapi dia melihat Seungkwan, tanpa kedip malah. Tapi Seungkwan tidak sadar, dan malah kembali merengut karena Hansol diam saja.

"Kau sayang padaku tidak, sih, Sol?" Tanyanya sambil menatap balik Hansol.

Hansol mengangguk dengan pipinya yang menempel kasur.

"Lalu kenapa tidak pernah cemburu?"

Hansol yang mendengarnya pun meringis kecil.

Hansol memang pernah mengaku kalau dia agak-agak telmi, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak paham pertanyaan Seungkwan. Hanya saja, mukanya diciptakan untuk santai, bukan untuk mengeluarkan banyak-banyak ekspresi seperti Seungkwan. Makanya saat ditanya begitu, dia hanya menatap Seungkwan yang menatapnya balik dengan dahi berkerut-kerut lucu.

"Kata siapa?" Hansol bertanya balik.

"Kataku barusan."

"Kamu salah, tuh."

"Kok salah? Kamu saja pas tadi siang melihatku nembak kak Seungcheol malah biasa saja, kan? Tidak marah-marah padaku?"

"Oh, kamu minta dimarahi?"

"Setidaknya kan bisa tegur aku, malah diam saja. Kayak kamu bukan pacarku saja."

Seungkwan meringsek tiduran agak jauh dari Hansol, dia memeluk boneka tedy bear besar pemberian Hansol untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas.

"Boo, kan ada aku, kenapa malah peluk boneka?"

"Kamu kenapa tidak pernah marah padaku, setidaknya cemburu deh? Tiga tahun ini kamu benar-benar tidak pernah marah padaku. Aku terus malah yang marah padamu, Sol."

Hansol mengukurkan tangannya pada Seungkwan, mengelus pipi tembam yang jadi kesukaannya selama ini.

"Cuma-tidak ingin,"

"Kenapa tidak? Lagian aku akan senang kalau sampai kamu cemburu." Seungkwan memegang jari-jari Hansol yang ada di pipinya.

"Kamu akan lebih senang kalau kita saling memahami. Aku tidak mau mempersempit sosialmu, Boo."

"Bagaimana?"

"Kamu itu orang terkenal di kampus, di luaran juga banyak yang tahu dirimu. Teman-teman dekatmu juga lebih banyak laki-laki dari pada perempuan. Masa aku harus cemburui mereka satu-satu? Pernah sih cemburu, tapi kan kamu bilang cuma sayang aku

Jadi aku percaya kalau kamu tidak akan macam-macam."

Seungkwan menggeser tubuhnya mendekat. "Tapi tidak pernah marah juga?"

Hansol tersenyum lebar sekali. "Kamu tidak pernah buat salah, kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Iya sih, aku kan selalu benar ya, Sol?"

Hansol hanya mengangguk saja.

"Tapi apa kamu tidak merasa bosan, Sol? Kata orang-orang, kalau di suatu hubungan itu selalu baik-baik saja, tidak ada bertengkar-bertengkarnya sama sekali, akan terasa hambar dan tidak alami."

"Kata siapa? Kamu sering marah-marah padaku kalau aku telat datang, telat makan, telat jemput. Lagi pula kalau menurutku, selama kita bisa percaya dan mengerti satu sama lain, hubungan justru akan lebih dalam, Boo."

"Masa sih, Sol?"

"Iya, Mamaku pernah bilang begitu. Jangan suka cari kesalahan pacar kalau mau hubungan awet. Carilah kenyamanan, agar hubungan itu awet sendiri. Begitu katanya."

"Lalu kamu nyaman bersamaku, Sol?" Seungkwan mengedipkan matanya.

"Sangat."

Dan Seungkwan hanya tertawa dengan sangat manisnya sambil mengelus-elus jari Hansol yang dari tadi dipegangnya.

"Oh iya, Sol. Sebenernya aku tadi betulan ingin selingkuh dengan kak Seungcheol loh,"

Kali ini Hansol yang tertawa. "Ya sudah selingkuh saja, kalau kamu mau dipenggal hidup-hidup sama kak Jeonghan."

"Hah? Kok kak Jeonghan? Mereka pa-mereka sejak kapan pacaran?!"

Lalu Hansol cuma memeluk Seungkwan sambil tiduran, erat sekali pelukannya. Habis, dia rindu sekali.

. **Fin**.

 ** _Astaga aku buat apa lagi sih, ini? Hahaha._**

 ** _Judul pun absurd parah._**

 ** _Maafin aku ya._**

 ** _Tapi semoga cerita ini bisa dibaca._**

 ** _btw, jangan lupa review yaaa! hehe_**

 ** _See you!_**


End file.
